gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
TGI Best Of the Best
Developer :Technology Games.Inc Release date : 3 January 2018 Genre : Varying Ratings :Varies TGI Best of the Best or TGIBOFB ''is the 2nd pack made by TGI after the making of TGI/IDI :Gamer's pack.This pack includes new own features and some of TGI's game. Background Words ''"We have served gamers for 4 years from 2014 until 2018.With a slow developing time but a lot of games to come.We are going to serve what is the gamer's choice for TGI games.And we present our Best of The Best,of our company,TGI!" Games It features some of TGI's good games which is described as Gamer's choice. *Plazma Burst 2015 Neo *Mana Wars :End Line *The Z Project *Zombies Evolution *Time Of War *TITANS :Battle Mech *Tainted Kingdom 2015 Exclusive features Players who got this pack will notice new features to their TGI games in the pack or not in the pack.Here is some new features added if you get this pack and install it. Real Steel Special Edition *Added new bots :Omega,Patriot,Dozer,Diver *Added new stage :Football Stadium *New Feature :Timeline!Fight neverending waves of bots each time!Almost the same like survival mode but sometimes you fight 2 bots in one match!Survive more to gain more Currencies! XCOM The Last Stand *Added new enemy : Destroyer Muton ; these mutons uses a significantly gigantic Powered Exoskeleton suit and has more health than others and resistant to Psionics!They are also equipped with the powerful Annihilator Proton Cannon *Added new weapons : Annihilator Proton Cannon,God's Gun,Energy Shotgun,Photon Rocket Launcher *Added new map :Residential Area The Z Project *Added new zombie type :Mercilesses ; these zombies cares nothing than destroying anything in their path including its own kind!It can equip weapons and swarm in small groups! *Added new weapon :Fingernail ; This sniper rifle will rip your enemy apart in long range with poison and burning effect.While in close range they have crosshair and acts like a shotgun! *Added new base :Survivor Bunker Plazma Burst 2015 Neo *Added new weapon :Sin Cleaner ; Hate enemies?This gun will cleanse all of your enemies in a single explosive and homing rocket shot!Also inflicts random debuffs! *Added new enemy :Volcans ; Elite Falkoks who hates other races and threw bitter mercy to humans with their uncolectible deadly weapon,the GraveMaker Tainted Kingdom 2015 *Added new unit : Crassion ;For all Kingdoms!They are not afraid of anything including pain.Equipped with a large electric Tesla Hammer,these Machine Behemoths are the god of the battlefield. *New Kingdom :Novraun ; They are sophisticated at anything and war tactics.They have high discipline but brutal. Strike Force Heroes 2016 *Weapon Improvements : Now your weapons go more blazing!Shoot better with your weapons anytime! *Returning Weapons : From the Alpha Team,their weapons now return to the battle!Can you use the mighty power of them? *New Difficulty : End of the world ; Now enemies act like you with your strategy.Now Globex can't be underestimated... Time Of War *Added new weapons : The Mummymaker (Spear),El Diablo (Firearm) and Bull Killer (Bazooka counts as firearm) *Improved avatar stats : Now move and hit better with your avatar! Aliens vs Predators Hunter And Prey *New Aliens : Palatine,Raven,Boiler,Crusher,and the Lurker *New Predator Gadgets : Plasma Field Trap,EMP bomb,Laser Cutter *New Human Weapons :WYA Assault rifle,M4A4 Pulse Rifle Mk 3 *New Multiplaye Map :The Destiny Seven Guns *Improved Mounts :Ride an Azteca Horse with a speed of a Florida Cracker Horse and others! *New Guns :Dark Hunter,Face Destroyer,Damnation Rifle *New Enemies :Corrupted Outlaw,Mechanical Yeti Realm Of Myth *New Unit : Scaler ;This Giant Snake poisons enemies while smashing them to pieces *New Mode :Brutal Arena :Kil as much as enemy as you can before turn expires! Zombies Evolution *Expanded Area :Now conquer the world with your zombies!From China to Antartica,go kill the world! *Expanded Zombie Selections :In China,will a zombie Dog passes the great wall or in Egypt zombie whales survives the heat?Now prowl the world as new zombie selections as the Zombie Kangaroo,Jiang Shi,Zombie Mummies,or even a Zombie Penguin and much others! TGI Trading Now this is the exclusive feature.You might have problems buying new bots in Real Steel Spec.Ed right?Now the Trading mode allows you to exchange one of your stuffs in your TGI game for a Currency to a Player!Well it sounds like a barter...When you are exchanging you must select the game currency.You can also exchange currencies to other game stuffs for example (I use the user here.Sorry if disturbs): DeadRaiser needs a Zombie Vampire in Zombies Evolution.While in Real Steel Spec.Edition Weejoh wants some Real Coins.Then DeadRaiser exchanges his Jiang Shi to Weejoh with a Zombie Vampire while then Weejoh exchanges his Rusty Gun in Seven Guns with the Real Coins to DeadRaiser. Understand?(Actually i kind of don't understand it :D) Trivia *This is the widest pack made by TGI Category:TGI Category:PS4 Games Category:IOS games Category:PC Games Category:PSP Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:2018